


Leaving Home

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tamora Pierce - Tortall
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>150 word drabble-ish: Lindhall prepares to leave Tortall for Carthak. For Aniloverl, who requested it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Home

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[drabble](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/drabble), [tamora pierce](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/tamora+pierce), [tortall](http://peroxidepirate.livejournal.com/tag/tortall)  
  
---|---  
  
_**drabble: Leaving Home**_  
**Title: **Leaving Home  
**Rating: **PG  
**Fandom: **Tamora Pierce (Tortall universe)  
**Disclaimer:** These characters and their universe are not owned by me.  
**Characters: **Lindhall Reed, OC  
**Summary: **150 word drabble-ish: Lindhall prepares to leave Tortall for Carthak. For Aniloverl, who requested it.

 

"It can't be summer all the time," his sister argued.

"It is, though," answered the boy.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is --"

"Children!" Ayun stepped between them. "Gwen, go play outside. Lindhall, help me pack your things."

Gwen went, stopping in the doorway to stick her tongue out. Lindhall frowned, but one didn't disobey Ayun. He commanded the rest of his clothing into his trunk.

Ayun glowered at him, hands on her broad hips. "Stop showing off."

"I'm not," he protested. "It's faster..."

"Just watch yourself when you get to the University, nephew. I can't afford sending you to the City of the Gods, but you _need_ the training. This was the only way -- and it means Carthak owns you for at least ten years."

Lindhall stared out the window, face blank, watching the sparrows in the courtyard.

One of the window shutters exploded into twig-sized pieces.

"I know."


End file.
